A Story of the Future - Part 2 Up!
by Selena Style
Summary: It's the future set a few years before Episode 50, but not everyone is happy. Tai won't forgive Matt and Sora, Davis is a father, and a Kenyoko honeymoon. Part 2 - Davis gives Tai some advice, have Ken and Yolei come out of the bathroom yet, and Izzy/Joe
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

Author's Note: Ok, I this had to be written after I found out about all the digi destined's jobs and shudder marriages. Anyway, this is a collection of the beginning of stories that will eventually be tied together. It contains all the character's cannon jobs, marriages, and kids. However, the story is set several years before episode 50 (when we the viewers coughfanaticscough see them) so not everyone is married and/or has kids yet. A lot is speculation from what I've gathered from pictures of episode 50. I don't know the kiddies names (I've also heard they haven't been named period) so I made them up to I see fit. Also with characters who are married, but not with a "known" digi destined, I fixed them up – it's still a fan fiction after all. 

****

A/N: Not all characters are included, but will be added on in Part 2. Please read and review! 

****

*****

The wind blew through the park stirring up the early leaves of fall that have wilted to the ground. Their golden brown and red color glimmering slightly in the last rays of sun as dusk was ending and night settling in. Fall was early this year and everyone seemed sorry to see summer go so soon. 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was walking home briskly from his work at the United Nations. His long black coat wrapped around his body keeping then icy winds away. His hair, a trademark from his younger days, now short and kept in order. Tai gripped onto the handle of his leather suitcase as the wind picked up with sun setting in the west. 

In the distance, some children played soccer on a field – laughing and giggling in each other's company. But what made this scene even more heartwarming to the man passing by, was that these children weren't just playing with each other, but with their digimon as well. Tai paused for a moment to reflect. What he would give for a day where he could return to his youth and have Agumon at his side, not in battle, but just everyday life. But Tai had to feel fortunate anyway. The battles brought him closer to his fiery friend and caused a part of him to grow, to change, and to mature. Tai lifted his gloved hand up and without even looking to his side, stroked the top of the orange digimon's head. He had Agumon in this world now and forever. The digimon made a soft noise, almost like a purr. It was a reaction between the two for as long as they could remember. 

"Come on Agu," said Tai in low, calm voice with a light smile spreading to his lips. "I'll make you dinner when we get home." 

The pair continued on their path towards on old apartment complex in the distance. This was home. The building, unlike many of the newer structures, was composed of red brick with vines crawling up the sides. Tai moved in this building for solace, his haven. It was safe distance from work and anybody he knew. The digimon and human took the creaky lift to the 5th floor and headed towards their room. 

The man dropped down on the couch with a thud exhaling a sigh of exhaustion. Agumon shut the door before collapsing next to his friend. Their apartment was a bachelor pad and Tai's obvious attempts at décor were seen. The battered couch, the wooden table, the dim lights, but of course a big screen TV. Posters of old soccer heroes coming loose off the wall and photos of friends and family scattered as well. Tai slowly took off his coat and discarded it onto the floor. Agumon rolled his eyes. Although Tai had matured over the years, his messy habits had stayed with him. The dinosaur digimon turned on the television as Tai prepared dinner. A few minutes later, an aroma filled the room. 

"What's cooking Tai?" asked Agumon, although a little wary about the answer. Tai unfortunately inherited his mother's awful cooking skill. 

"Mac'N'cheese" Tai pronounced proudly stirring the big bowl of yellow noodles. 

"Did you remember the cheese this time?" 

"Oh ye of little faith . . . " grumbled the man, "While you're diminishing my self-esteem, could you check the machine?"

"Gladly." Agumon clicked the answering machine with his claw. 

**__**

"Hi this is Tai and Agumon, we're off doing . . . stuff, so we'll get back to you . . . soon? Right, well I know all you ladies want to talk to me, but just leave a message . . ." Agumon grimaced. 

"We really need to change that message." 

"Shut up." Beep, came the answering machine. 

**__**

"Hello Tai, this is Stephen . . . I was working late at the office and noticed that we have some new issues on our hands . . ."

"That guy should learn how to relax," commented Tai. Agumon snorted.

"Please Tai, everyone knows it was you who was working all night on that Veggiemon crisis." 

**__**

"Ok, the first issue is that Africa's summer is over and we can have the Seadramon returned, they did a great job watching out for any potential brush fires and managed to stop a few. The president expresses his thanks. Next, do you think you can arrange a fleet of Dremojamon? There was a series of cave-ins at Russian mines and over in the Arabic region oil production is low." 

"How did you humans survive with out us digimon?" asked Agumon.

"We did all right, I suppose." 

**__**

"Finally, the United Nations is holding their annual banquet for all diplomats and their leaders and I need you introducing the digital world. See if you can bring Genie? Genn? Jedi? That's all and be ready to work tomorrow." Tai sighed. 

"Well it's going to be a long week." Beep, another message. 

**__**

"Bonjour Taichi!" came the mesmerizing voice of Catherine- her accent very clear, **_"I hope to speak to you soon, its been a while since you visited me last. Well, actually I remember it quite well . . . under the mistletoe." _**She giggled as Tai blushed a deep red. Agumon prodded his friend with a claw. **_"Oui, oui. I know we are friends and I have a friend here to announce something to you . . ." _**Tai's ears perked up as he listened intently to the voice. **_"Tai, it's TK! Guess what? Cat and I are engaged!" _** Tai nearly fell over. He smiled broadly. 

"Engaged?!" Tai remembered well that winter that both he and TK met Catherine. They saved her from some renegade digimon, but when TK flew to France for college and to start his writing career – he and Catherine became intimate. 

**__**

"Yeah, I know it's kind of sudden, but we're ready and I've finally gotten a contract with a publisher so I figured it's the perfect time you know? Anyway, we're flying in a about an month for the engagement ceremony and we've already selected Cody for the best man and Kari for the maid of honor. They're my best friends and Catherine and Kari have become really close. Take care, and see you soon!" Tai shook his head and laughed. He would have to call up the lovebirds and torment them later. But, another message popped up. 

**__**

"Sup Tai – its Davis. Just wanted to let you know that Maria is out of town for her art conference or whatever, so it's just David and I. David just turned four and I gave him something that you'll be familiar with, so just calling to ask if we can pop in for a while. I've heard about TK and Catherine's engagement – another ball and chain! Ken and Yolie should be on their honeymoon, give me a buzz. Later." Tai pondered for a moment of what Davis could be referring too, he would call the younger man later. Tai chuckled. It was hard to imagine Davis as a father. He recalled the maroon haired man as a pre-teen: so reckless, so passionate, so very like himself. Davis proved to be a leader and a good friend. Tai turned away and was about to sit down to his bowl of macaroni when the final message came through. 

**__**

"Hi Tai . . . it's Matt." Tai stiffened and turned towards the machine. 

"Matt?" he whispered. It was strange to hear the voice of the man he used to know so well. His voice still had its light tone that reminded Tai how much he missed talking to his friend. But any conversation now brought a pain to his heart . . . the pain of betrayal. It had only been a year since they last spoke, but it seemed like eternity now. 

**__**

"Look I know it's been a while, but I really need to talk to you. This is important to me . . . and Sora. Please just come by our apartment. You don't even need to call. I really need you right now man, I – I – just come." Tai stared intently at the answering machine. A short message with no real meaning. _Typical Matt. _He couldn't help noticing the urgency in Matt's voice. 

"Are you going to call?" asked Agumon getting straight to the point. Tai didn't reply. He walked over to his bookcase and cast his eyes on the collection of photographs. There were some photos from childhood. A picture of going to summer camp on that fateful day. Graduations, parties, dances, whatever . . . all lined up on the wooden shelves. He finally spotted the photo he was looking for on the top shelf. He took it down and stared intently at the picture. 

It was a photo of Matt, Sora, and himself eating ice cream together when they were teenagers – about a few weeks before the digital world reopened. Tai recalled those times when the original digi destined relied so heavily on each other for support after the separation from the best friends they could ever have – their digimon. Who else could possibly understand? When group of people go through an incredible experience, a bond is form that will always be there no matter what. 

Tai fingered the edge of the frame and gave a half-smile. He remembered that five minutes following the picture, an ice cream fight ensued. He would never forget how long it took him to wash all the ice cream out of his big mop of a hairstyle. Tai self-consciously pulled his hand through his hair. 

"What do you think they would say if they saw my hair?" asked Tai softly, half-jokingly. His eyes still remained focus on the picture. Agumon raised his claw and gingerly touched his companion's leg. 

"Maybe you should ask them," replied Agumon with hopeful eyes. "You can't keep ignoring them forever and pretend it never happened." On the last few words, Tai's body seized up and his grip tensed around the picture frame. 

"But I want to!!!" he screamed spinning around, blinded by tears, and smashing the photo against the wall. The glass shattered, the frame splintered, but the picture inside remained intact. Tears rolled down Tai's cheeks as he clenched his fists trying to smother down the forgotten agony in his chest. Agumon stepped back, his eyes downcast. Tai was stubborn and heartbroken. He was one that could never forgive and forget. The digimon quietly picked up the remains of the photo and disposed them in the garbage before retreating to the bedroom. He closed the door, but he could still hear the tears splashing on to the floor.

Agumon picked up the receiver and dialed. 

*****

"Da-ad!!! I'm hungry!" 

"David, later."

"But Da-ad!!!" The little maroon haired boy clutched his stomach to emphasize his starvation. Davis rolled his eyes and turned toward the little boy.

"What part of later don't you understand?" David continued to pout. 

"Auntie Jun always gets me something to eat."

"Auntie Jun spoils you rotten." 

"She says I'm her favorite nephew." 

"David, you're her only nephew." 

"That makes me special!" The little boy struck a triumphant pose that Davis couldn't help, but to chuckle at. He bent down and ruffled the little boy's spiky hair. David giggled.

"Dad, stop!" He giggling grew louder as Davis began to tickle his son. He suddenly swung the little boy over his shoulder and promptly carried him off. 

"Put me down!" he cried with a bright smile. 

"Can't. We're late." Davis took off on a run, which only caused David to laugh harder. 

"Demi-V!" he shouted, "Help me!" A blue digimon suddenly scurried out of an ally way where he had been consuming leftovers from the back of a restaurant. 

"Davy!" the little digimon squealed frantically hopping after the father and son. Suddenly realizing he couldn't keep up with the pair, he cried out for help.

"Daddy!" A huge _"whoosh"_ sound was heard and a large shadow hovered over the ground where the Demi-Veemon hopped along. Ex-Veemon lowered himself to the ground and reached down with one of his claws to gently scoop up the tiny digimon. He gave a toothy grin to his son before putting on a small burst of speed to catch up with their human partners. 

David looked up from his dad's shoulder and grinned at the sight of the two digimon he knew so well. He laughed and waved his hands in the air _hoping_ he could attract their attention. 

"Yes! A rescue!" he exclaimed before poking his father's shoulder. Davis turned his gaze and gave a mock gasp at the arrival of Ex-Veemon. 

"Oh no!" he cried out exaggerating his expressions. "I've been followed!" He slowed down until Ex-Veemon was directly over him. Davis continued to play with his son. 

"Egads! I'm going to fall!" Davis oh so cornily cried. As David gave a shout when his father fell, Ex-Veemon grabbed onto the man and brought them onto his back. 

"Sheesh Davis," grunted the large, blue digimon. "Putting on a few extra pounds?" David and Demi-Veemon laughed while Davis grumbled. He lightly punched his digimon on the shoulder. 

"I wouldn't talk," he rebuked. "I saw you scarfing down those Ding-Dongs and Twinkies yesterday." Ex-Veemon chucked loudly as he flew up to a higher altitude. Davis turned towards his son. "This is the only way to fly." He tilted his head and allowed the wind to moved through his hair. David looked over Ex-Veemon's shoulder at the ground. His face paled a bit. 

"Whoa . . . w-w-e're high . . ." He clutched Demi-Veemon a bit tighter, who seemed to be equally scared. The little boy stroked under his companion's chin. The digimon gave a blissful sigh in the boy's lap. David turned his gaze to the digimon he was riding on and back to his own. 

"I wish Demi-Veemon could digivolve," he mumbled. Davis turned his head sharply to his son.

"Never," he began, "wish for that." David cocked his head to the side in curiosity and looked at his father. 

"Why Dad?" Davis laid his hand on his son's shoulder. 

"Davis, you remember when Demi-Veemon was Chibimon, right?" The boy nodded his head. "And it wasn't till a year ago that he digivolved?" Davis nodded again. "Son, there is a special connection between you and your digivolve. A bond that is unique. You share feelings and emotions. When something happens to you, it happens to him." David's eyes opened a little wider.

"Really?" Davis gave a nod and placed his hand on Ex-Veemon's back. He closed his eyes and his face relaxed. At the same time, Ex-Veemon did the same. A slight glow surrounded the digimon and digi-destined. When David removed his hand, the glow vanished. 

"Wow," was all the boy could manage to say. 

"I can feel Ex-Veemon. I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine."

"Is that how you digivolve?"

"Yes and no. Ex-Veemon digivolves when I am experiencing something very emotional or powerful. He also digivolves if I'm in trouble. He can sense it." He looked at his son, but David still seemed confused. Davis gave a sigh. 

"When Chibimon digivolved last year, can you tell me when it happened?"

"Well," began David slowly, "I got my tricycle."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Was not!" Davis smirked. 

"Hu-huh." He poked his son. 

"Maybe a little." He folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "I think I tried riding it, but I fell down."

"Then what?"

"I – I didn't want to ride it again." He gazed at his digimon snuggled in his lap. "But I made myself get back on, because I promised Chibimon that I would take him for a ride." David made the connection. "And then he digivolved!" 

"You see, what you did took Courage and Friendship. You faced your fear of riding you trike and went through an act of friendship. Your efforts allowed Chibimon to go to the next level." He pulled his son close and wrapped his arms around him. "Time will show how much Courage and Friendship you have to spare." The father and son rocked gently in the wind looking out at the horizon together. David curled into his father's arms. He respected his dad so much and loved the way they would play or talk. He learned so much from being with his dad. David's fondest moments were listening to the old days of when Davis saved the digiworld all by himself . . . well the other guys helped. But he was proud anyway. 

"Dad, when did you become so smart?" David asked with childlike innocence.

"It's a grown up thing." David sighed peacefully.

"One day I want to make a difference like you," he whispered.

"Soon," murmured Davis, "Soon." 

*****

The airplane flew steadily over the blue ocean. The passengers aboard relaxed in their seats feeling no need to be concerned about any turbulence. Some travelers slept while others busied themselves to kill the ten-hour flight. But everyone was in a cheery mood. After all, this was a flight to Paris. 

A young woman groggily opened her eyes as she awakened from her slumber. For the past two hours she had been comfortably sleeping in the leather recliners of first class. She sat up and stretched her limber body as best she could in her cabin. As she bumped her elbow on the side of the plane, she resisted the urge to cry out so not to disturb the occupant next to her. Planes were definitely not made for the tall. 

__

Occupant isn't quite the word I used to describe him, she thought turning her gaze towards the young man beside her. _More like lover. _She lifted up her hand and adjusted the gold band on her finger. _Or husband. _She gave a blissful sigh as she snuggled into her seat. 

"Mrs. Ichijouji," she began to wonder out loud in low voice. "Mrs. Yolie Ichijouji . . ." 

"You don't have to change your last name . . . if you don't want to . . . " came a gentle voice from beside her. Yolie gave a small gasp before looking over at the handsome man she believed was still sleeping. Ken's eyes were still close, as if he was pretending to be asleep; his indigo hair hung softly around his face. Yolie smirked.

"I thought you were still sleeping," she said.

"I am." 

"While carrying on a conversation?"

"I'm sleep walking."

"You don't sleep walk."

"How do you know? I could be an avid sleep walker, but you're asleep when I happen to be up and about."

"After all the bed rocking we did last night, I figured you would be drained." Yolie whispered in his ear. "Tell Mr. Emperor since when did you become that good . . . what exactly did you do with that whip of yours?" Ken abruptly sat up as his cheeks turned the lovely shade of pink. Yolie giggled at her modest husband. 

"Gotcha," she smirked with satisfaction. "But I am sorry if I did wake you up."

"I've been up for a while actually. I was kind of . . . I like . . ."

"Ken, we're married. Spit it out."

"I like watching you sleep." Ken continued to blush. "Your hair kind of does this cute thing and your mouth hangs slightly open. I think . . . I think it's cute." Yolie smiled. She loved how Ken was so shy and embarrassed so easily. It made everything so much fun. She pushed the armrest the separated them up and slide over into his arms. She relaxed her head under the crook of his chin. 

"Am I cute when I'm awake too?" she said looking into his violet eyes.

"No," he replied as he stroked her long purple hair. "You're beautiful." Ken's mouth easily found Yolie's as they shared a deep kiss. His hand griped the back of her neck and his tender fingers began to massage her soft skin. Yolie let out a small moan delighted with the attention she was receiving. 

"Oh that's the spot," she murmured ceasing her kissing to turn around for Ken to give her back proper therapy. She let out a happy sigh. 

"You have too much tension Yolie," said Ken griping onto her shoulders, working them back and forth. Yolie nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, the office hours have been killing me . . . ooh a little harder there . . . I'm surprised they even let me off for our honeymoon." 

"Well you are the best programmer they have." His fingers slipped under her shirt for better grip as his hands performed an extra touch there too. 

"Ken!" Yolie hissed in surprise and amazement (and total turn on). "We're on an airplane! A _public_ airplane!" Ken's lips returned to Yolie's as he gently worked down to the base of her neck. 

"I am the famous Ken Ichijouji," he murmured. "And whatever Ken wants, Ken gets." While still holding onto Yolie, Ken lifted his arm to the compartment above and pulled down on a cord to release a curtain to surround their seats. Yolie's mouth gaped slightly. 

"How did you . . . when did you . . ."

"Airlines frequently have celebrities aboard and make adjustments for them – such as these drapes. I merely made a request and they followed through." Yolie pulled away from Ken's willing arms to face him.

"Sometimes you are just too much," she said with mischievous grin. "What am I going to do with you Mr. Ichijouji?" Ken batted her lightly on the nose. 

"I don't know Mrs. Ichijouji . . . " he paused at the sound of the words. "Mrs. Ichijouji . . . Mrs. Yolie Ichijouji . . ." He beamed at Yolie. "You're right. It does have nice ring to it."

"Of course. I'm always right."

"If Hawkmon was here he would argue with you," replied Ken inching his face closer to Yolie's.

"Too bad he's at Izzy's missing all the fun," returned Yolie bringing her eyes to meet his.

"His loss." Ken's nose brushed Yolie's ever so slightly. 

"Oh shucks." Yolie's lips hovered in front of Ken's. He frowned for a moment.

"Get to the point and kiss me already," he bluntly stated. Yolie blinked in surprise.

"Wow Ken. I never imagined you as aggressive." His eyes flashed briefly. 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Mrs. Ichijouji," Ken purred in her ear causing Yolie to giggle. Her hands moved to his indigo hair and stroked through it with affection. Ken tossed his hair just to spite Yolie. 

"Are you sure you want to rub your hands in my greasy locks?" he asked. "It's not really at its best. I'm all out of Herbal Essence." 

"I've got the urge," she cooed continuing her hand movements. 

"An orgasmicly experience . . ." Ken trailed. 

" . . . or so the bottle says," she finished. Her eyes lit up. "Lets." Ken leaned back a bit. 

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to . . ." Yolie held up a finger to his lips. 

"Spoil me," was all she said and Ken knew he was at her mercy. Without another word Yolie came out from behind the curtain and walked calmly to the lavatory. Ken counted to ten before he followed suit. He walked up to the door he saw her go into and rapped on it. The door opened. 

__

God . . . I love being married to this woman . . . 

*****

The bright lights of the TV studio shined down upon the studio audience. The members talked amongst themselves in anticipation for the show. Suddenly, the stage manager signaled the crowd that it was time. He cued the cameraman, the sign flashed "applause", and the hostess entered wearing a pink pinafore. 

"Hi!" rang out the pleasant voice, "I'm Mimi and welcome to 'Sweets with Sincerity!'" The audience applauded loudly with few shouts here and there. "Thank you! Thank you! And for those of you new to us – this is Palmon!" The plant like digimon curtseyed and then did a little twirl. 

"Hello!" Mimi smiled to her friend before returning her attention to the camera. 

"Now then, today I have a real treat for you all. It's a recipe my mother gave to me and I think it's fab!" She and Palmon moved to the kitchen set behind them. As Mimi spoke, Palmon brought forth ingredients. 

"This is a dish that could be definitely used for dessert or even dinner. It's fried rice with whip cream and cherries!" The audience made sounds of amazement. Mimi giggled. "First you need your fried rice. I'd go with planer type of rice instead of something with a lot of spices or flavor. That's what the whip cream and cherries are for!" Palmon placed a bowl of pre-made fried rice. 

"Ta-da!" The audience laughed in response. 

"Next, your whip cream. If you use the type that comes in a can, then you're asking for trouble. It's too frothy and has no real taste. It's just ick! I prefer to make my own." Palmon this time placed a bowl and whisk on the counter. Mimi looked at the bowl and then at Palmon.

"What's this she asked?" sweetly, but with a slightly harsh edge. 

"That's what was back there Mimi," Palmon replied in her innocent way. Mimi's face fell.

"You mean nothing was pre-made? No bowl of whip cream there for me?" Palmon shook her head no. The young woman looked off the set to the stage manager, who only gave her a shrug. Mimi growled before pushing up her sleeves. "Guess it's the old fashion way." Mimi turned to the audience. 

"Ok, well I'll show you how to make Mimi's special whip cream them!" 

"Let's kick it up a notch!" cheered Palmon. Mimi looked at her friend. 

"Huh?" Palmon blushed a bit.

"I just always wanted to say that . . . " 

"Moving right along . . . for my whip cream you'll need a whip and some cream!" The audience groaned at the bad joke. "All right, all right, but you need some cream, sugar, and some vanilla extract. Cream does take a while to make and allow a while to chill. So, after your ingredients are in your bowl . . ." Palmon poured the items in as Mimi instructed. "You mix!" She produced a whisk triumphantly. The audience awed in amazement. 

"But," interrupted Palmon holding up a claw to silence the crowd. "Mimi prefers something else . . ."

"Exactly!" Mimi disappeared behind the counter and second later she emerged with a gigantic motor mixer with three beaters attached. The machine growled and puffs of smoke shot out. 

"I like to call this baby the Mean Mixer 500!" cried Mimi pulling back on a toggle to rev up the motor. "It has five settings from fluffy to puréed to aqueous." 

"Aqueous?" questioned Palmon. Mimi turned to the camera.

"For those of you who failed chemistry or would have except for this friend of yours kept bugging you and bugging you to study. And you invited him over just to get friendlier. But, no!! All this friend wanted to do was study, study, study. 'I have to get into Med School Mimi!' and 'Don't you want and education Mimi?' I swear one day I'm going to hurt you J-"

"Mimi!!!" shouted Palmon. Mimi thwacked herself in the forehead and gave a smile.

"Whoops! Little ol' me forgot where I was for a second!" She cleared her throat. "Aqueous is the state of a compound. It's not gas or a solid, but it's not a liquid either. Acids are like aqueous. Hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, and so on . . . I wonder if they can bake properly in a cake . . ." Mimi gave a small sadistic smile. 

"Oh Mimi!" said Palmon with a tone of uneasiness, "You're so funny!"

"But I –"

"Moving on!" 

"Well, now you mix!" cheered Mimi inserting the massive mixer into the bowl. She pulled the toggle and a huge roar was heard. The bowl spun around on the counter as Mimi held onto the mixer with one hand, and the bowl with the other. Whip cream shot out at the audience, but Mimi didn't seem to care. She grit her teeth and kept going. 

"Mimi!" cried Palmon. "The whip cream! It's done!"

"Five more seconds . . ." growled Mimi, her eyes glued to the bowl. 

"Mimi please! Think of the dish! It'll be ruined!"

"Three more seconds . . . " The mixer was violently shaking on the counter and the beaters were clocking at least 60 mph. Sparks popped out of the mixer frightening the audience. The metal was turning red from the amount of stress it was under. Smoke could definitely be smelt now. Palmon gave a gasp before jumping behind the counter for protection. As the machine screeched in pain until Mimi suddenly shouted – 

"Done!" The mixer abruptly turned off, went back to its normal color, and became quiet. Palmon shakily got up from her hiding space. The audience straightened themselves in their seats. 

"Wasn't that fun?" Mimi cried with enthusiasm. Everyone nodded his or her head slowly. Mimi giggled, but then stopped suddenly when she noticed a strand of her auburn locks out of place. "Oh my!" she gasped, "It seems I went a bit over the edge! My hair is quite a mess." She put the strand back. "All better!" She shoved the bowl in Palmon's face. "Have a taste!" Palmon looked at Mimi with uneasiness. 

"I don't know Mimi if I . . ."

"Taste!" growled Mimi.

"Tasting!" Palmon immediately dipped her claw into the bowl scooping some whip cream. She slowly tried the concoction. The studio was tense. How was it? What if Mimi's cooking went bad? The horror! After a minute went by (an eternity to hard core Mimi cooking fans) Palmon finally had an answer. "It's yummy!" Everyone smiled in relief. Some of the audience members who were splattered with the cream tasted some off their shirts or even the studio chairs. Mimi clasped her hands together, delighted with her cooking. 

"Now we can move on to the strawberries!" Everyone flinched and ran for cover as Mimi calmly took out the Strawberry Setter 300 and set to work. 

It wasn't long until the show was done and Mimi bid farewell to her fans. The lights and cameras were turned off and put away. The crew swept the studio and went over the next episode's plans in a staff meeting. Meanwhile, Mimi utterly exhausted retired to her dressing room with Palmon staggering behind her. She opened the door and gave a sigh. 

"Another day, another show . . . right Palmon?" The digimon just gave a wordless nod. Mimi happily sat down at her vanity. The room was pink, of course, with a couch, mini-fridge, stereo, and . . . Mimi stuff. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Come in!" Mimi cheerfully called. 

"Great show today Meems," greeted Annette, her assistant, coming in with a briefcase in hand followed by a Floramon wearing bifocals. She gave a smile to Palmon before taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"Thanks Annette," replied Mimi before resuming taking off her makeup and brushing her hair. 

"Let's go over things shall we? We have some important things we need to discuss." The paused to take some papers out. "Ok, first things first is that your show is doing well for its first season. You have buyers from the Food Network of course, but a few other stations like KPBS want it for their morning slots. You know, with the soaps. Anyway, that covers the memo from Kirk up in managing. Next, can you maybe get away from some of the Japanese dishes? You're playing to an American audience. Be diverse. Try Greek maybe?"

"But that's what I cook. Those are my specialties . . . diverse? I'll work on it."

"Great! Finally, publicity. Some of the women's magazine are interested in a front cover or maybe an article. They're calling you the next Martha Stuwart."

"Martha who?"

"Nevermind." She looked down at her papers again and then at her Floramon. The Floramon looked at her clipboard and gave a nod. "Ok, that's it then! See you next week." Mimi looked startled. 

"Next week?" Mimi asked puzzled. "I thought I was granted a vacation. I'm going to Japan to visit some friends. I talked it over with – "

"Sorry Meems," interrupted Annette, "I canceled your vacation. There's no way you can fly to Japan, not with your schedule anyway. If you want your show to make it you can't allow time to go goof off with friends. You're going against top shows here!" She moved to the door. "Once you're a name, you'll have time for your friends. But first you have to make it to the top." She left with Floramon trotting behind crisply. Mimi slumped in her seat. 

"No Japan?" asked Palmon weakly.

"It seems that way," mumbled Mimi moving over to the couch. Palmon gave her a hug. 

"It'll be fine," Palmon soothed. 

"I know, but I really wanted to go. I haven't been there in ages. I miss everyone!" The sat for a moment in silence, before the door opened yet again. 

"Hey there Mimi!" greeted a handsome blonde man. 

"Michael!" cried Mimi brightly throwing her arms around him. The two embraced warmly. A second later Betamon crawled through the door. 

"Betamon!" cheered Palmon giving him a smile and a little hug. Betamon blushed.

"This is for you Mimi," said Michael handing her bouquet of lilies along with other various flowers mixed in. 

"Thank you," she took his hand and led him to the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm all right . . . traffic was murder." Mimi laughed. 

"Is it any other way in New York?" Michael chuckled.

"No, I suppose not." Her looked into her eyes for a moment. "I've missed you Mimi." He grasped her hands gently. 

"I've missed you too Michael. LA is too far away."

"That's the actor's life I suppose. Runs in the family." Mimi smiled.

"Thank God for your dad's plane," she said softly leaning in. "I don't know how I would have made it not seeing you." 

"Ditto," he replied moving in to kiss her. His lips met hers and they passionately kissed. Her arms moved around to his back to brace herself. He gingerly rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs. It really had been a long time. When they finally broke their kiss, they sighed simultaneously and sank into each other's arms.

"Michael," said Mimi turning to face him. "I can't get time off to go to Japan."

"What?" he asked, "But I thought you talked it over with your producer." Mimi looked away. 

"Well, Annette said I didn't have time for it." Michael frowned. 

"I don't like that woman," he began.

"Oh Michael. I need her help! She's very organized and I really want this show to work. You know it's for my mom . . . since she's gone now . . . and it's for me too! I enjoy it so much! I've done everything: modeled, designed, saved the world . . . this is just another adventure!" She blinked and sunk into the couch. "God, I sound like Tai." Michael nodded sympathetically. 

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" Mimi nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, it'll all work out."

"Palmon said that too." Michael smiled. 

"Well, she's right." Mimi gave a happy moan.

"You're the best, you know?" Before Michael could respond Mimi kissed him again and began to move her weight onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly began to untie her apron. His hands moved slowly up her back. She moved her lips onto his neck while feeling his chest. They still didn't get enough time to be together as another knock interrupted them. 

"Mimi! Production meeting in five!" came the voice of Annette. 

"I really don't like her," muttered Michael unwillingly sitting up. Mimi giggled as she slid into his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Michael," she said warningly. He kissed her again. 

"That's what I love about you," he said as he showered her with kisses. "You're so friendly and willing to accept people." Kiss. "Sincere." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Gorgeous." Mimi giggled again.

"And plus I saved you some digi dollars," she snickered. Michael smirked.

"It worked didn't it?"

"On Yolie it did." He cocked his eyebrow. "You asked her out." 

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's because I thought you were with that Joe guy." Mimi looked away sadly. 

"I wanted to be." Michael looked at her apologetically. 

"Oh Mimi," he said, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine." He sighed.

"Any regrets?" he asked. Michael had to know. Joe was her first love after all. This was the guy he had been jealous of for years. She paused and then looked at him intently.

"No," she finally said, "Joe was good friend and always will be. We went through a lot together. He's my best friend. But I love _you_ Michael." She kissed him. Michael mockingly wiped his forehead.

"You had me worried for a second," he said. Mimi teasingly jabbed him in the side.

"Get over yourself, stud." She looked at her watch. "You better get going." He nodded. "I bet Annette would have a field day knowing you were in here."

"Yeah, I could see her playing it up for publicity."

"I love the secretiveness about our relationship," she whispered seductively. "It's so . . . so secret." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Mimi." She jabbed him again. "Ok, I'm going." He kissed her. "Dinner tonight?" 

"As always." 

"Luv ya."

"Ditto." He moved to the door and jostled Betamon out of his cozy position with Palmon before finally leaving. The girls gave a blissful sigh as the door jerked open harshly.

"Was that Michael LeBlanc in here?" Annette demanded breathlessly. "The movie star?"

"Michael who?" 

*****

"Code red! Code red!" came a stern voice over the speakers. "We repeat this is a code red!" The men in the barracks moved quickly to their stations with grim looks on their faces. They put on headsets and gave thumbs up to initiate their procedure. There was no room for screw-ups with these professionals.

"Come on Ishida!" shouted one of the men to his blonde haired coleague. "Let's go!" The young man grunted hearing the phrase, but pushed it aside. He had a job to do. He sprinted to the cockpit and set to work. 

"Ok fellas," he started in a serious tone, "We have an interior collapse on the right side that isn't a scrape, but more like an amputation. That meteorite pelted us big time. I need Parker down there with James for backup. You guys have 10 minutes to fix it or else it's a bumpy landing on Mars." The men gave a quick nod and bolted for the corridor. 

"What about the engine?" asked Sampson, "We don't have enough power to land with out it." His eyes narrowed. 

"Can you take care of it?" asked the blonde captain. Sampson rolled his eyes. 

"I can't because I have to take care of an injured crewman." His face tensed. "It's your call though . . . I can abandon the crewman or fix the engine . . ." His voice indicated the obvious testing of the other man's leadership. The blonde's breathing became a little harsher. 

__

The team or a member? We need that engine, but I can't do that to a friend. An explosion came from the side. A pipe had burst. 

"Get those Gazimon on the pipe!" shouted Ishida. He turned to the digimon at his side. "Gabumon, take care of the engine!" Sampson was taken back. 

"What? A digimon?" he cried. "You know he's not authorized to do that!" The blonde ignored him. 

"I trust him." He looked to his companion. "Can you do this Gabu?" The digimon stared into his long time companion's eyes. They held that same intense sparkle, but now they were pleading to him." 

"Yes," was all he said before running towards the engine. 

"I hope you know what you're doing," gritted Sampson. Ishida could only nod and keep his focus on landing the shuttle. The capsule was speeding towards the planet at an intense speed. They needed that engine to level the shuttle out or else a severe impact would occur – one that could shatter the shuttle and all chances of making it back to Earth . . alive. 

"One minute to impact," recited the speaker. 

"Get that engine on line!" roared the blonde through his head set. 

"Done!" came the reply. 

"You're running out of time Ishida," growled Sampson. The countdown was coming. Their speed finally began to decrease with the help of the engine, but power was quite low. Ishida gripped his hands on the controls. His arms were shaking trying to level out the shuttle. It was simply going to fast. More smoke and sparks were appearing. The cockpit was vibrating from the intensity. 

"Power is almost gone and we can't go to backup," shouted another crew-member. Ishida felt his breathing becoming harsher. His body seized up. He could not panic here, it could only mean collision. 

__

Oh God, we need power! But from where?

Ten seconds . . . 

__

Not life support, maybe from another engine? 

Seven seconds . . . 

__

What am I doing here? Leading them like this, there are too many decisions! What if I do the wrong one? People's lives are in my hands. I decide their fate!

Three seconds . . . 

__

This mission is one catastrophe after the next! I can't choose which path to take with out carefully considering the outcome, but there is no time for that!

One second . . . 

__

I'm not a leader. I'm a failure.

"We're going to crash!" screamed Sampson. Ishida closed his eyes and braced for impact. 

The lights came on. 

The lights came on, the shuttle stopped shaking, the gases disappeared, and the alarms shut off. The simulation was over. 

Ishida winced as he stood up. He looked over at Sampson who shot him an icy glare. The two silently walked towards their commander who was waiting for them with a stony expression. The eight astronauts lined up along with their digimon ready to face the older man. 

"Where's Gabumon?" said the commander in a stern voice. 

"Coming!" piped up the wolf like digimon jogging over as quickly as possible. His husky body and fur slowed him down considerably compared to the nimble Gazimon. 

"Gabumon," began the commander, "I would think you would know that we must be agile enough so we are prepared for emergencies."

"Yes sir, I know," replied Gabumon in defeat. The man surveyed the digimon briefly. 

"I am advising that you might want to drop a few pounds if you want to help rather than hinder." Gabumon gave a sigh while the Gazimon snickered unpleasantly.

"Now where shall I start," said the commander glaring at the team. "Other than the fact that, that was a horrible simulation! People, where were you in there? You've had training for eleven months for this mission! Eleven months! You go up in six! Don't you realize how vital this mission is? You can't screw around like a bunch of punks! This is not what our space program is about!" He paced briefly and lowered his voice. 

"In six months you are docking with other astronauts from around the globe. We are going to accomplish what no other team in history has done . . . you are going to land on Mars. This is the next step in space aviation and for perhaps the world. If we are able to land, there is a possibility to colonize. But the way you just crashed in your simulation shows you don't have the responsibility we need to carry this mission through!"

"Sir," interrupted Sampson stepping forward, "We understand our objectives as a whole, but" he gave a sideways glare at Ishida, "some individuals don't seem to comprehend those objectives." The commander nodded.

"I understand what you're saying Sampson, but I'm not changing the command line. There is still time for change – for better or for worse is up to you." 

"But sir," the man protested.

"In your place!" barked the commander forcing Sampson to oblige. "I will deal with you individually. You can see my report later and there is homework tonight." There were a few groans. "Yes, you need to issue your own reports as well – twenty pages . . . minimum. It's time you analyze what your role is in the team." He looked at them all once more. "Dismissed." The group began to disperse with their digimon.

"Yamato," called the commander to the blonde. "I need a word with you." Matt sighed and returned to his commander. 

"What is it you wish to speak with me, sir?" asked Matt. 

"Relax," said the older man. "Yamato, you made some . . . interesting decisions up there. You sent a digimon to do an unauthorized repair job, you picked the right crew members for the wrong jobs, and you basically killed everyone in that simulation." He gave a sigh. "Your leadership skills are obviously lacking."

"I know sir," began Matt, "but let me explain . . ." He was cut off. 

"No, son. No, let me. I'm sure you and your team know very well why you were picked for the Mars landing mission. You all excel in training and classes – the cream of the crop. You are what all astronauts strive to be individually, but as a group you fall apart. A team needs a leader to hold them together. A leader who can make quick decisions and someone everyone has faith in. If you can't trust the leader, then you don't have a working team." He looked at Matt. "Am I making myself clear?"

__

More than you'll ever know, thought Matt. 

"Yes sir." The commander gave a rare small smile. 

"Good," he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Listen Yamato – Matt, you have the qualities of being a leader, but you spend too much time debating over your own decisions. The leader also needs to have faith in himself. I think you're lacking that faith." He gave him a pat on the back and walked away. "Think about it." 

Matt stumbled off down the hallway to the lockers. His head bowed in self-pity. He loathed how he handled responsibility. How he couldn't hold on to it or use it well. His team had no respect for him. There was no way he could lead them safely to Mars. 

Matt slumped into the locker area. The other guys had already taken off, most likely for the nearest bar. He could imagine their remarks about his performance in the simulation. 

"Nice job Yamato," sneered Sampson – full name Jeff Sampson, appearing from behind a locker. 

"What do you want?" snapped Matt slamming his locker door shut.

"Don't be angry with me Mr. Leader just because you screwed up the mission."

"If you want to be leader, why don't you just say so?"

**__**

Matt why are you arguing with me? If you want to be leader just say so . . . 

Get out of my head Tai, Matt thought trying to shake the past from his mind.

"You can't hold this team together and you know it," said Jeff. "Who in their sorry mind would want to be led by you anyway?"

**__**

Yeah right, like I would want to lead this sorry group. If you guys want to go on it's fine by me . . .

What's wrong with me? Matt desperately thought. _Since when did I become a leader? I'm not Tai . . . I'M NOT TAI! I'M NOT TAI!!  
_"I'm not Tai!!" screamed Matt. Jeff took a step back. 

"You're what?" Matt's eyes widened.

"Uh . . I'm tired! I don't have time to deal with this!" He quickly grabbed his duffel bag and ran to the door. He needed to get out of there. The thoughts in his head were sounding more and more like Tai. Leadership, friendship, courage . . . images of the past were taunting him. 

"I thought I was over it," he mumbled to himself, "I was eleven . . . that was along time ago. I'm a different person now."

**__**

No you're not. 

Matt froze in his tracks. His vision blurred slightly. He grabbed onto the wall for support. Tai's voice was echoing in his mind with every word. 

**__**

No you're not. You're the same jerk you always were. Everyone else changed, but not you. Matt, bearer of Friendship. Tell me Matt would a "friend" lead his friends to their own death like that? 

"It was a mistake . . ." whispered Matt. "A simulation . . ." 

**__**

That's for sure. A mistake to ever make you leader. You thought you could handle the responsibility – a laugh. They don't trust you, as a matter of fact no one should. I can't believe I trusted you . . . you were my best friend Matt.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Matt. 

**__**

Sorry?! Sorry?! How is that going to help Matt? Matt, you took her from me! You knew how I felt about her! And then you hid it from me! I thought you trusted me Matt like I trusted you! 

"I'm sorry Tai!" shouted Matt groping blindly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry Matt?" came the gentle voice of Gabumon. Matt blinked and pulled himself off the wall. 

"Huh? Nothing." Gabumon cocked his head sideways. 

"Why were you saying 'Tai'?" Matt averted his eyes.

"I wasn't."

"I swore I heard . . ."

"I wasn't, ok?" snapped Matt. Gabumon looked hurt. 

"If you say so," he meekly replied. 

"Let's just go home," muttered Matt.

"Whatever," mumbled Gabumon. 

The car ride home was long and silent. Troubling thoughts plagued both digimon and human. Preparing for the mission to Mars had definitely taken its toll. In about two hours, they finally arrived at home. They lived in a little town house that looked slightly shabby from first glance, but on the inside it was cozy. Matt's very decent paycheck as well as a sizable nest egg from his rock and roll days contributed to the comfortable living. 

Matt walked in the living room and automatically kicked off his shoes. He carelessly dropped his bomber jacket over the railing before making his way over to the kitchen.

"Sora?" he called out. "Sora?" His eyes wandered to the kitchen table to find a note laying there. He picked it up, it was from her all right. 

**__**

Dear Matt, 

Had a meeting to discuss plans for next season's designs. Will probably go very late. Make yourself dinner, I shouldn't be home later than 1am. Bi is with me and sends greetings to Gabumon.

Love, Sora

Matt looked over the note and crumpled it in his hand. _I thought these days were over, _he recalled bitterly. Lonely nights as a kid and even as a teenager was something he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with as an adult. _A married adult. _

He walked over to the refrigerator and began pulling out ingredients. Cooking, it took his mind off problems he was dealing with. That's how Matt became such a good cook. _Cook, don't think, _he commanded himself, _get your mind off it . . . flour, salt, sugar . . . Tai . . . _

Matt banged his fist down on the counter in rage. How could he be burdened by so much guilt?! When would the torment end? It wasn't enough that life at work was becoming increasingly horrible, but his head was plagued by thoughts. 

__

It's been a year! It's been a Goddamn year! He walked out on us – I should have nothing to feel bad about. His call! His damn call!

"Matt," said Gabumon softly. "Matt, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you shaking?" The digimon's voice was becoming more urgent and concerned. "Talk to me, Matt . . . you're my friend."

"Things . . ." Matt choked out, "Things are changing too fast for me." Gabumon gave a nod of encouragement. "I mean last year I got married, have a job I feel I can make difference with, but at the same time it comes crashing down! My job is becoming a living hell, I lost contact with my best friend, and Sora . . . Sora's . . ." He broke down crying. Gabumon was taken back greatly. He hadn't seen Matt cry like this since the digital world. 

"Matt I know things must seem like they . . ." He searched for the right word. "suck" Well, it fit the best. "but its your decision how to handle it. Don't you have faith in yourself?" 

"I need to talk to somebody who understands," Matt managed between sobs. 

"Tai would," said Gabumon quietly. "He's your best friend Matt! You've known him for years!"

"I know . . . I know," Matt replied. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Gabumon, I called him last night."

"You what?" The digimon was thrown completely off. Matt nodded.

"I called him and left a message on his machine. There are a lot of things that are bothering me right now. We need to talk."

"Wow," said Gabumon thoroughly impressed, "You sure can act like an adult sometimes." Matt gave a chuckle before ruffling Gabumon's fur. "Does Sora know?"

"I think, for now, it would be best if she didn't know," Matt said. He gave a yawn. "God I'm tired."

"Me too. Crashing a simulation takes a lot out of you." Matt smiled. 

"I'm afraid I have to agree."

"Hey Matt – did you catch Sampson earlier?"

"No, what did he do?" Gabumon started giggling. 

"I caught him being – attacked - by the Gazimon! They were shocking him with their electric attacks after they caught him stealing some candy out of the vending machine!" Matt laughed loudly. "That's why his hair was so frizzy!" 

"Gabumon, you sure know how to make a guy feel better. Come on, you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Matt, I've never slept on the floor." Matt sighed. 

"It's a joke."

"I knew that." 

__

Later that evening . . . 

Sora entered her house exhausted. Who knew fashion meetings could go so long? Her arms were weighed down with papers and fabric. Even poor Biyomon struggled to fly – the girls were certainly very tired. Sora surveyed the room. 

__

Jacket thrown on railing . . . Matt's home . . . oh, no Matt's been cooking, this can't be good . . . 

After knowing the young man for years and falling in love with him, Sora could pick up troubled signs with ease. She remembered over the course of their relationship that when they broke up briefly, she could come to his house to find pies, cakes, chicken, anything from a cookbook prepared. For a gag gift she bought him a pink apron, but unfortunately it became frequently worn. 

__

Poor Matt, Sora thought coming in the kitchen to put the food away. She took time to clean her house and be a loving wife. Even though she had a career of her own, she wanted to make sure that her house vibrated love and friendship. After cleaning up, she collapsed in her recliner and Biyomon swooped into her lap. She put her feet up and gave a sigh of satisfaction. 

The young woman had matured with grace since her adolescent years. Her hair curled smoothly had her shoulders and her eyes still held the same warmth. She felt content with her life, but one thing bothered her. She rubbed her stomach as she glanced over photographs hanging on the wall. Without even looking she grabbed a framed photo and brought it to her heart. 

It was the ice cream picture. 

Sora's had a heavy heart. How she longed for it to be the three of them again, best friends in the world. She needed Matt and Tai, the men her life. Sora needed their support after loosing Biyomon and when Mimi moved to America. Although Tai would always remain her childhood friend, Mimi would always be her best friend. It was a tough goodbye. 

Out of the corner of her eye Sora noticed a flashing on her answering machine. Lazily she clicked the button and immediately her eyes opened wide. 

"Oh my God," she whispered. 

**__**

"Hey. . . it's Tai." 

*****

__

To be continued . . . 

****

Author's Note: Wow! This took me a while to write! Gosh, I haven't submitted anything like this in a while. Anywho, in Part 2 we'll check up on Izzy and Joe as well as continue viewing how Matt and Tai are coping. Finally, AP tests are over! Yahoo! ahem Please read and review! sniff Last episode on Saturday . . . how I'll miss them so. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

****

Chaptering Note: I don't particularly like the whole "up-dated" chapter section, so I'm going to publish each chapter as a separate story for a couple of days and then merge it into the main copy. Also, for those of you who clicked onto this and haven't read part 1 – I suggest you go read it. 

****

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews for Part 1! Anyway, this continues what was started in part 1, but now there's Joe and Izzy friendshipy story. Matt and Tai's problems are still around, but not too deep. Also Kari enters the picture, and will Ken and Yolei ever emerge form the bathroom? Same idea as before: cannon lives, except not all kids are around and all marriages (aside from Sorato and Kenyoko) are paired with fictional characters . . . aside from one, but you'll have to wait and see. And I was debating for a while if I should continued the Michael-Mimi-Joe love triangle . . . again read on to find out. Thanks!

****

A/N: A few more notes, the kids ages have shifted around compare to how they really are in Episode 50 because of how I wanted the story to flow. In reality Davis' kid should be older than Joe's and Izzy's, but I changed that. Also, its getting a smidge more dramatic with more romantic tensions. I can definitely say this is not the conclusion nor would the next chapter be either. I'm also giving a hint that the couples might stray from what is set in Episode 50. 

****

*****

The sunlight streaked through the half-drawn windows of the apartment. The increasing brightness of the sun filled the room causing the young man asleep on the couch to stir. His eyes fluttered momentarily and nausea as a result of last night's heavy drinking intensified. What time is it? 6 am . . . 7 . . . he did not know. All knew was if he didn't get up soon, he was going to vomit. 

And that's what he did. 

After allowing his body to pump his stomach clean into the trashcan that was mysteriously at the side of the couch, the young man slowly sank onto to his back. He stared up at the ceiling, his chest heaving slightly. His palm came to rest on his clammy forehead. When was the last time he felt this sick? 

__

Or miserable, he thought bitterly. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the delicious aroma of breakfast . . . or brunch? Whatever. He struggled to get up, weakened once again by vomiting his brains out, but finally managed to stumble into the kitchen. 

"Morning!" 

"Ahhhhhh!" Tai fell back against the wall from the shock of the cook's greeting. Cheerfulness plus really bad hangover were not a good combination for the first thing in the morning - er -afternoon. Davis loomed over Tai with a spatula in his hand.

"Well good morning to you too," scoffed Davis looking at Tai with a grin on his face. "To be honest I never saw anyone throw up half as much as you."

"Thanks," muttered Tai pulling himself off the floor. He wobbled slightly and clutched onto a chair for support. "How the hell . . ."

"Agumon called me," Davis said simply returning to his cooking. "Sort of late I might add, but from what he described . . . I was needed." He glanced over his shoulder. "How do you like your eggs?" 

"What time is it?" said Tai massaging his head while completely ignoring Davis' question. 

"Eleven thirty."

"Eleven thirty?!" shouted Tai shooting out of his chair. But that only caused his migrain to increase. He tripped over towards the door. "I – I gotta go to work . . ." Davis shoved him back into his seat at the kitchen table. 

"In your condition? I don't think so."

"But!"

"Agumon called! Ok? Will you relax?" Tai sighed. "Now shut up and tell me how you like your eggs." 

"Why? It's nearly lunch anyway." Davis gave a smile.

"I'll have you know that eggs are the best thing for a hangover, especially with some grilled cheese."

"Fine, sunny side up."

"Sunny side eggs coming right up." The two men sat in a comfortable silence for a while with the only sound coming from the sizzling of the eggs. 

"When the hell did you learn to cook Davis?" asked Tai abruptly. It was a good question. The guy comes in and starts cooking and everything – something a person usually never sees Davis do. 

"Since I opened my first food ramen cart." He paused from the eggs to reflect. "Traveling everywhere with noodles in a giant wagon. An interesting job, but it has perks . . . for one thing, I'm the boss." Tai chuckled.

"I can imagine. How's business?"

"Not bad, not bad. I've actually made a decent amount and I've had some people offer to have a share in turning my cart into a restaurant. I think it helps when you have connections with the famous Ken Ichijouji." 

"Wow Davis, you really seem to have a good grip on things." Tai looked away clenched his fist. "I wish I did."

"We're different Tai, if you can believe it. I'm more of an easy-going guy. I don't think – I do. You're a thinker, but that makes you a great leader."

"I think my days as 'leader' are over."

"Whatever," said Davis with a grin as he served the eggs and grilled cheese. Tai slowly ate, careful not to upset his stomach. Davis laughed. Tai and food was not usually a slow process.

"Jeeze Tai! You really hit the bottle!" Tai's cheeks tinted slightly.

"Can it. I was . . . not up to a heart to heart talk last night."

"Alcohol can certainly be a great therapist." Davis motioned over to the sink where several empty cans of bear were disposed. The continued to eat quietly for a few more minutes. Suddenly David burst in the room carrying Demi-Veemon with Veemon and Agumon following behind.

"Dad, can we have some lunch?" asked David. 

"Food please Uncle Davish!" cheered Demi-Veemon. Davis laughed.

"Well, you should see if it's ok with Tai," replied the parent. David's mouth suddenly dropped open as he gaped at the brown haired man sitting next to his father. 

"Taichi?" repeated David softly. His innocent eyes widened at the nod of the man. David looked back his dad with a face full of amazement and furry. "You didn't tell me we were going to Tai's house?! I can't believe I'm at Taichi Kamiya's house!!!" The little boy began to shake as Tai gave a questioning glance to Davis. 

"Davis?" asked Tai cocking an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Hey, you were my hero – so I figured you can be my son's." Tai blushed slightly and turned his attention to the little boy in his kitchen. He immediately noted the resemblance to his father, practically identical to when Davis was young, and to top it all off – the goggles. 

"I guess that's what you meant by something I'd be familiar with," said Tai smiling at Davis. Davis gave a nod.

"Tai, you were – are – a hero to us all. You were more than a mentor to us second batch of chosen, and that's something we can never forget. There aren't any legacies anymore or any epic battles that are going on." He paused. "The world needs a leader – and you're that leader." Davis turned away and looked at his son who stared intently at Tai. Very slowly, Davis took off his goggles and clutched them in his hands tightly. He moved shakily towards Tai, never blinking. With one movement, Davis held the goggles out in his palms.

"You can have them back if you want," the little boy said in a steady tone,   
"A leader needs goggles." Tai gingerly touched the old relic with his fingers. Memories of his time in the digital world replayed in his mind. The past would always be with him; the pains and triumphs of his life. The goggles were apart of that world that he left behind. David was part of the new generation now, a very different world. Tai took the goggles and placed them back on the young boy's head. 

"Yes, a leader does need goggles," said Tai simply. He gripped the boy's shoulder in a tender gesture and leaned forward into his ear and whispered.

"You better be ready."

*****

The door to the "occupied" lavatory remained closed in the quiet airplane. It had been "occupied" for about forty-five minutes. The passengers wondered briefly what had happened to that nice married couple sitting up in first class, but they went back to the in flight movie with out another thought. After all there are a hundred or so people on the flight, who really cares what two random people are doing in a lavatory for forty-five minutes.

And counting.

The door opened slowly and a young women sauntered out of it with a satisfying smirk on her lips. She walked to her seat with light steps and snuggled back into the leather seating. No more than a minute later then that very familiar looking (but you couldn't put your finger on it) indigo haired man gradually emerged from the same lavatory. He too walked, a bit more stiffly as if he was still in shock, back to his seat – next to the purpled haired women and sat down with his gaze remaining forward. 

"And how was your organic experience?" whispered the women in the man's ear. Her lips brushed close to his skin. 

"Simply orgasmic," was all he managed to get out in his gentle voice. Yolei giggled and brushed his cheek with a quick kiss. She noticed a strand of his hair sticking out and with her delicate fingers she smoothed it back into place.

"Your hair looks great by the way," she murmured. Ken came out of his dreamy phase and faced her.

"Well you washed it pretty thorough," Ken finished. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It feels great." Yolei pressed her body into him and softly brought her nose to his head. 

"It smells wonderful," she cooed. Her midriff was in her husband's face as she had to get on her knees to be above him. Although Yolei was tall, Ken was taller. Ken, in return, pressed his nose into her stomach and slyly lifted up her shirt without her noticing. His lips placed gently kisses around her navel as his arms encircled her body and held her there. 

"Ken!" she giggled in surprise and suddenly jerked upward where she bumped her head against the low airplane ceiling. She winced in pain. 

"Yolei!" cried Ken, "I'm so sorry!" At once he let go of the woman's slender body and allowed her to slide back into her seat. Yolei rubbed her head. 

"No, I'm all right . . . sort of." Ken's face showed obvious concern and guilt as well. Yolei gave a sigh. She had to shake off the pain or else send her husband into a huge guilt trip. 

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. 

"A Bloody Mary," replied Yolei grinning wickedly. Ken blinked at her. She sighed again. "Joking, joking – a ginger ale." Ken nodded and took off for the back of the plane. 

The young women relaxed into her seat despite her throbbing head. Life was perfect now. She had an adoring husband, a cozy home, and . . . a job she couldn't stand. 

Yolei grimaced. Programming was something she was always good at, and it had its benefits. One of those benefits was boys, but that was a token of her adolescence. Despite her high position at the software company, there was no fun anymore. Where was the challenge? The triumphs or the failures? Mondays became days Yolei absolutely abhorred because it meant she had to leave the loving arms of Ken and instead be clamped tightly by the claws of endless hours at staring at a screen. 

__

I swore to myself I would take a job that had meaning or purpose or that was just plain fun. When did everything change? What's the right job for me?

She began to coil a lock of her purple hair around her finger as she stared off into space contemplating her life. A sound suddenly interrupted her thoughts. It was a light sound, very cheerful and innocent. Yolei turned her head in the direction of the sound. 

Across from her seat sat a young women – no a mother. She held a child about a year old. The mother and child seemed completely absorbed in each other. Not a care in the world. The mother would gingerly poke her finger in the baby's stomach causing the child to giggle. The sound of the baby's laugh seemed so soothing to Yolei. The mother's face looked so relaxed and peaceful. Even the baby's digimon, a Punimon, slept with a blissful look on its face. The scene was very heartwarming. 

Yolei slowly lowered her hand to her stomach and rubbed it. It was flat and thin. Something to store food in. She looked back to the mother and child. Her eyes looked longingly at the pair. 

"I want that job," she whispered. Her mind was made up. If raising a family wasn't a meaningful job, then she didn't know what was. A family was something she was always used to; being surrounded by her brother and sisters. It seemed only natural for her – Yolie wanted her life to be complete. She could easily quit her job and money wasn't a problem. The problem was Ken. 

"Here you are Yolei," said Ken presenting her with a can of ginger ale. 

"Thanks," mumbled Yolei still lost in her thoughts. Ken gave her a hesitant glance.

"You're not mad at me . . . are you." Yolei gave him a bright smile and squeezed his thigh.

"Of course not silly, I was just thinking that's all."

"You look sexy when you think," purred Ken moving to kiss her neck. 

"That's why I think a lot," she replied arching her neck for better access. His lips caressed her long neck sucking slightly on the skin. Yolei gave a happy moan. "Ken . . . Ken dear . . . close the curtain." With out even ceasing his kisses, Ken swiftly closed the curtain. "Much better."

"I'm surprised at you Yolie," said Ken as he began to move down her back, "I would think you wouldn't care if anyone sees us. After all it was you who felt that making out on a park bench on a Sunday afternoon was acceptable."

"It's not my fault that you turned me on with that rousing game," she replied. 

"Chess isn't usually considered a 'rousing' game."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Hey making out is something I accept very easily." He lifted his face to her. "And if it's with you then I can only surrender." His mouth latched onto Yolei's lips as he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her. Yolei could only enjoy the sensations Ken was giving her.

"I love it . . ." she panted, slightly out of breath. "When you're dominant." Ken didn't answer, but put more effort into his kisses. Yolei's hands worked up and down Ken's back. Her fingers rubbing his muscles and caressing every fiber of his body.

But what Yolei loved most about Ken was the fact that she _loves _him and he _loves _her. Sure there was the physical attraction, but there was also an unbreakable bond. Every minute they enjoyed being with each other. It may have started off as a simple crush by Yolei as she fantasized over the boy-genius Ken Ichijouji, yet time told that the two chosen children found something much more. Ken's kindness and Yolei's love. Perhaps the crests really do intertwine with each other.

__

Although . . . that whip was certainly a major turn on . . . 

****

I wonder if I could convince her to put on the helmet again?

He looks really good in spandex . . . 

****

I love the layered look . . . so many layers to take off, which is double the fun . . . 

The husband and wife took a moment to relax in each other's arms. Their eyes closed and their bodies relaxed. It seemed as if everything was going to be "happily ever after". 

And then fate takes an ugly turn. 

The plane took a sudden jolt alerting the passengers. Some shrugged it off while others tensed up. Another jerk caused quite a few vocal reactions and another further panicked the travelers. The clattering of luggage in the overhead compartments were heard and the in-flight movie began to be scrambled. 

Ken and Yolei looked up at each other. They could sense the danger. Fighting and saving lives had become a second nature to them. The thin line between life and death was in jeopardy, thus it was their duty to become involved. 

"Ken . . ." said Yolei in an uneasy tone. 

"Come on," he said quickly, "We need to help the crew." 

The couple stepped out of their compartment and struggled to make their way to the head of the plane. The lights were flickering on and off randomly. More screams echoed through the airplane. The crew tried to calm the passengers, but the unsteadiness of the plane was growing.

"Please get back to your seats!" cried a stuardess as she saw Ken and Yolei coming up to her. Her eyes were wide with panic. 

"Don't worry Ms!" replied Ken. "We're here to help!"

"You're Ken Ich-"

"Yeah I know," he cut her off. 

"There isn't time," informed Yolei. "What's going on?" The stuardess shakily pointed her finger towards the cockpit. 

"There was a small explosion knocking out the captain and the controls are not responding!" Ken nodded and ran off towards the cockpit. The woman looked at Yolei. "Does he know how to fly a plane?"

"He'll sure as hell try," she said. Yolei gripped the woman's shoulder. "Do you have any flying digimon on board?" The stuardess shook her head no. 

"I'm afraid that hasn't been cleared yet . . . " Yolei grumbled. Everyone hadn't quite accepted the merge. 

"Don't worry," said Yolei, "I –" She stopped her sentence as she just realized a crucial point. Hawkmon wasn't with her. If he and Wormmon digivolved to their champion levels, they might have had a chance to guide the plane, but now . . .

"Ken!" cried out Yolei racing the cockpit. She burst in the door to see Ken at the controls with another flight attendant looking on. "Ken!"

"Yolei, I'm going to try and land this thing."

"Did you work out the controls?"

"For the most part."

"You do know we don't have our digimon with us."

Silence.

"Ken?!"

"I know." Yolei fell back onto the doorframe. _This can't be happening. _She looked over at the flight attendant who only gave her a wordless response. She took one last glance at Ken before running back out to the plane. Yolei ran over to the intercom and pretty much tore it off. 

"Does anybody have a flying type digimon that can possibly digivolve to champion or ultimate?" Yolie questioned. Her eyes frantically searched the passengers for a hand. "Anyone?!" She looked at one man with a Tentomon next to him. "Sir, you have a flying digimon!" The man shrunk back defensively.

"Yeah, so he can fly."

"Can't he digivolve?"

"I guess . . . I dunno, what's his next level?" Yolei stepped back in shock. He didn't know his own digimon's levels? Her ears picked up passengers whispering "champion" and "ultimate" as if they were foreign words. So much for the merge. 

A few tears stung Yolei's eyes as the lights cut out for almost a whole minute. _So this is how it ends, _she bitterly thought. _A plane crash. _She gave a hard look at the man, clearly seeing his digimon as nothing more than a pet, and stormed off. _He could've saved us, he could've saved us all._

Yolei found her way back to the front and talked to the attendant.The woman sadly informed them they could not establish radio contact. Yolei clenched her fist, but said nothing. She looked out back in to the crowd and her sight fell on the mother and child – this time not smiling – but holding onto each other for comfort. 

__

This isn't fair. 

She felt someone tapping her shoulder. It was the flight attendant from the cockpit. She followed him towards Ken.

"Ken?" Yolei asked hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry Yolei." 

"No!" Yolei screamed. Her future was crashing down, soon literally. She ran out of the cockpit.

"Yolei!" shouted Ken. Yolei reached the mother and child when suddenly she cried out. An aura of red surrounded her body. Her D-3 suddenly appeared in her hands.

"What the?" With out warning, one of the doors of the lavatory burst open with a stream of light revealing Kari, Salamon, and Hawkmon. 

"Kari?!" cried Yolei completely surprised and thankful. 

"This door's been wedged shut for the longest time!" Kari replied breathlessly. "But suddenly Hawkmon digivolved and got it opened." 

"Kari," said Yolei grabbing her friend's hands. "What are you doing here?!" Kari waved her hand.

"Let's just say I'm here on business."

"And I sneaked in with her." chirped up Hawkmon. Yolei basically strangled Hawkmon with a hug. 

"You stowaway!" Yolei sniffled. 

"There's no time for that," interrupted Salamon. "We've got a plane to save. We need to DNA digivolve!" Yolei nodded. 

"We need to open the emergency exit door. Arquillamon is way too big for the airplane." The pairs rushed over to the door and escorted the passengers seated there to another area of the plane.

"Everyone hold on!" shouted Kari preparing to open the hatch.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked the stuardess.

"Get in a seat now!" shouted Yolei shoving the woman into a chair and strapping her in tightly. "Ready?" Kari nodded and strapped herself into a seat before opening the exit door. The suddenly suction was incredibly as papers and other light objects were sucked out the door. 

"Hawkmon! Go!" Hawkmon guided himself out the door and at once felt Yolei's power.

"**Hawkmon digivolve to . . . . . . . . . . Arquillamon!" **The grand eagle-like digimon flew along side the plane. The travelers gasped in awe. 

"Your turn Salamon!" shouted Kari. 

"**Salamon digivolve to . . . . . . . . . . . . Gatomon!" **The white champion feline wrapped her tail around a pole to keep herself from being sucked out. 

"I'm ready when you are guys!" the digimon cried looking at Kari and Yolei. The young women nodded. 

"Lets do this!" cried Yolei.

"I'm with you!" agreed Kari. Their D-3's instantly activated. 

"**Arquillamon . . . . . . . . . . !**"

"**Gatomon . . . . . . . . . . . . !**"

"**DNA digivolve to . . . . . . . . . . . Silphymon!**" The ultimate glowed with its awesome power. 

"Who's that?" cried a passenger.

"DNA what?" said another. 

"All right!" shouted Yolei and Kari. 

"Silphymon!" instructed Yolei through her D-3. "Fly under the plane and stabilize us!"

"Will do!" affirmed the digimon in the combined voices of Gatomon and Aquillamon. The plane suddenly shifted under the hold of the ultimate. "We've got this one in the bag!"

"We're loosing power!" informed a flight attendant.

"Use your Static Force to charge up the plane," said Kari.

"**Static Force!**" The plane became flooded with a pink surge of energy. Light poured out of the plane. 

"We're back online!" shouted someone. Everyone cheered as Silphymon took the plane in for an impromptu landing. 

*****

The quiet streets of the suburbs were settled in a snug little district of the city of Odiba. Grant it, there were enough apartment buildings closer to the main industries, but this neighborhood was the perfect place for families. So what if the commute was longer, the area was peaceful and a way from most of the dangers of the city. Parents wouldn't have to be paranoid 24-7. 

Of course, unless that parent happened to be Joe Kido. 

Joe Kido, former bearer of the Crest of Reliability, had indeed become the doctor his father wanted him to be. A successful digiworld world doctor (the first ever mind you), which pretty much exeeded his father's expectations. Even his brother Jim managed to fly in from South America as well as the eldest brother James pulled himself a way from work in Kyoto to come see Joe's opening of the Digiworld Medical Clinic. And through it all Joe retained his title of "old reliable", of course. 

Although no one really expected Joe to have a kid. Sure Davis as a father made sense, he was always the adolescent at heart, but Joe . . . most likely he would be going through mood swings before the pregnant mother as well as massive fits of hysteria. He wasn't always the most stable guy. Yet it was obvious to his closest friends, meaning the digi destined, that Joe had continue to change through the course of his life. From over coming his fears in the digital world to becoming confident in his profession. But kids? That was another story. 

However Joe, now the respected Dr. Kido, had a house in the suburbs and a family despite opinions. 

"Father?" called out an eight-year-old boy with the unmistakable blue Kido hair. "Father, I need your opinion?" 

"What do you need Uncle Joe's opinion for when you got mine?" chirped the voice of the boy's digimon, a Bukamon. The rookie digimon hovered in front of the boy's face cocking his head slightly. "Doesn't my opinion count?" The boy sighed and tried not to insult his friend.

"Well, it's kind of a . . . fashion situation."

"I have great fashion sense!" cried the digimon.

"Um, you don't wear clothes."

"Green, black, orange – it's all the same to me!"

"You know a friend of mine would flip if she heard you say that," came a mature voice from the direction of the doorway. 

"Father!" said the boy a bit exasperated. "I need your opinion!" Joe chuckled. 

"I figured from the commotion." 

"What's wrong with Bukamon's opinion?" piped up Gomamon appearing from the corner of doorway. 

"You don't wear clothes," replied father and son in unison. 

"Hey!" defended Gomamon. "I can't help if I'm naturally stylish." Joe bent down and ruffled Gomamon's fur.

"Chill out," he said giving a smile. The digimon bowed his head with a slight blush in reference to the old days. Joe looked back to his son. "Jeremy, why does it matter what you where today? It's only Koushirou, you've known him for ages." The boy lowered his gaze and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose; an unmistakable sign to the father of embarrassment. 

"Well you don't have to tell me exactly why . . ." began Joe trying to coax the information out of his son. 

"Is it because of Isabelle?" blurted out Bukamon. Jeremy whirled around and faced his digimon with an annoyed look. 

"No!" he snapped. "It's not because of – of – her!" He folded his arms in a huff. Joe widened his eyes slightly in surprise of Jeremy's outburst.

"You don't like Isabelle?" he asked. Jeremy sighed.

"No . . . it's not that I don't like her but . . . " He looked up. "Her curiosity can be annoying." Joe nodded with a small smile. 

__

Like father like daughter, Joe thought. Jeremy continued.

"She asks me all these questions like 'what type of fabric is your sweater made of? It could be harming the rain forest'." 

"So it's a few fashion questions, I don't see the problem." Jeremy gave another sigh.

"She also said my sweater vest was out of style," he muttered. Joe patted his son on the shoulder.

"Why don't you put on what you normally wear and don't let her questions bother you. She is just saying what's on her mind and her questions is just how she gets a feel for her surroundings. Isabelle has known you for a long time and feels comfortable around you. That's why she is so called 'annoying'. According to Koushirou, she clams up around everyone else."

"Lucky me," replied Jeremy drooping his shoulders.

"Just be nice ok," said Joe a little warningly heading out the door. "They should be here soon so, why don't you change and entertain yourself for a bit."

"I could study!" shouted Jeremy enthusiastically rushing towards his desk. Joe gave an uncomfortable chuckle. 

"Whatever makes you happy . . . " He left the room not to long after hearing Bukamon cry out to his partner. 

"Hey! Want to review what mitosis is?" 

Joe walked softly with Gomamon crawling besides him. He made his way towards his living room. He walked over towards some packing boxes and finished the job he started. 

"Do you think she'll mind if I choose to keep some of Jeremy's baby pictures?" Joe asked Gomamon. 

"Cindy will want copies though," reminded Gomamon. Joe nodded.

"That's her all right. She'll want copies of everything."

"Although," said Gomamon softly, "I don't think she'll want a copy of your marriage license." Joe bit his lip. 

"I guess that rules out the wedding album as well," he mumbled. He pulled out a white scrapbook embroidered with gold lettering and roses. In the center was a picture of their wedding day. Joe, only twenty-two, still with his shoulder length blue hair and in a tux and wrapped in his arms was Cindy, the bride – a fairly tall, attractive woman with layered aqua colored hair (something to give Yolei a run for her money) and stunning blue eyes. Joe continued to thumb through the album looking at the pictures. There was a shot of the best man – Izzy – raising a glass of champaign to the newlyweds. Another photo showed Matt and Tai fighting over who caught the garter, signifying who was next to be married. Joe laughed seeing all his close friends at an important part of his life. There was even a photo of Gomamon, possibly a bit shnockered, posing with Cindy's Dolphinmon, despite the fact he found the female digimon's laugh somewhat irritating.

He flipped the page to a collage of the bridesmaids – mostly friends of Cindy, but Joe managed to sneak in Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Mimi. The girls were dressed in long midnight blue gowns with violets wrapped in their hair. There was one photo of Kari holding hands with both Davis and Takeru, taken when romantic tensions were still high. Kari looked a bit flustered and her cheeks showed a hint of a blush while Davis was eyeing Takeru warily despite the blonde's disarming grin and peace sign to the photographer. In another photo Ken and Yolei were cuddling, still quite young and in high school, but very much in love.

__

I hope their marriage lasts, Joe thought bitterly. 

Joe scanned the pages for the final familiar face. One of his best friends, the one who stood beside him through turmoil, the one he stayed behind with, the one who he had a mutual understanding with. Then he found her photo. 

"My god," he whispered to himself. "She's beautiful." 

Even with out the professional photography, Mimi had the natural gift of beauty. The young girl's light brown hair hung softly around her shoulders and the violets added the delicate appeal. The gown hugged her slender body and the matching shawl provided the extra touch draped slightly below her shoulders. Despite how incredible she looked in the gown, Mimi's head was lowered and her eyes closed. Her shoulders were hung over slightly and her small hands grasped onto the bouquet she held. The way her eyes were closed was as if she didn't dare to look up for a reason only she would know. Joe fingered the photo.

__

Did I hurt you that badly? 

"Joe?" called Gomamon coming back from another room. Joe quickly took the photo of Mimi from the album and stuffed it into his pocket. 

"Yeah?"

"I think I heard the doorbell." Joe nodded and snapped the album shut then tossed it back into the closet. He swiftly set Cindy's boxes aside, as not to clutter the room, and moved towards the door. 

"Salutations Joe," greeted Izzy warmly stepping into his long time friend's home.

"As always," replied Joe with a smile. 

"I trust everything is in order," said Tentomon in his usual official voice flying into the room.

"If you mean whether there are cookies and punch, that's an affirmative." 

"Oh thank you!" cheered Tentomon. "I'm awfully hungry, you know how it is for us digimon." Joe and Izzy smirked at each other.

"I'm sure I can show you the way to the goods Tento 'ol buddy," cackled Gomamon.

"Please do!" The digimon swiftly made their way to the kitchen. 

"And where's my two favorite red heads," called out Joe through the doorway. 

"Well you know how I like to be fashionably late," shouted a cheerful female voice. Slowly, but surely, in wobbled a very pregnant Jun Motimiya Izumi. Her cheeks glowed as always and her fiery red hair remained as bright as ever. Joe and Jun hugged briefly. 

"You're looking great Jun," said Joe. "I'm guessing any day now." Jun jabbed him in the chest.

"You should know, you're the doctor," she giggled as she turned to look at her husband, giving her a gaze of admiration and love. 

"And to think you could have been my sister-in-law," sighed Joe rolling his eyes. Jun giggled again.

"No offense to James, but he was my rebound. I was very heartbroken you know," she lifted her hand to her forehead in a melodramatic pose, "since I lost my teenage crush to a more deserving red head."

"Says you," replied Izzy pretty much underlining the unmentionable love triangle. Jun frowned. 

"Well . . . it's none of my business, but if they truly love each other than he should get over it and out of their way – I mean I did and look who I found!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Izzy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her husband turned red, still as ever highly embarrassed when it came to affection. "Besides my brother got over it too and he had the worst case of puppy love I have ever seen."

"But he fell in love with someone at the same time," observed Joe. "It makes everything a lot easier." Jun nodded.

"True . . hey! Why are we standing around the doorway anyhow? I'm starving!" Jun walked a few steps outside. "Isabelle! Motimon! Demi-Veemon! Get your kiesters inside pronto!" 

Joe leaned over and whispered in Izzy's ear. 

"Mood swings bother you much?" Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Not at all . . ."

Shortly after hearing her mother's voice, a girl of the age of seven appeared inside carrying a Motimon in her arms and a Demi-Veemon, with a red boy tied around one of her long blue ears, on the girl's head. She received most of her traits from her father's side with the darker toned red hair and the deep, almost black eyes filled with knowledge. However, Isabelle did have her mother's rosy cheeks. 

"Hello Joe," greeted Isabelle in a polite manner. "I trust you are not feeling like a dinglehopper." 

"Isabelle," advised Jun, "you shouldn't use you and your father's language with people who are unfamiliar with the terms . . ."

"No Jun," interrupted Joe. "It's fine, I think I am able to translate." He turned his attention back to the young girl. "No Isabelle I am actually quite springeng, and feel snarfblaten." The young girl recoiled with an incredibly surprised look, and slightly grossed out look on her face. She looked over at her father in an appeal for help. Joe backed away and turned to Izzy in confusion. 

"What did I say?" Izzy shook his head. 

"You said you felt like you were going to vomit and pass out on a Monochromon." Joe's face paled. 

"All that from a few words?" Izzy nodded.

"We designed the language to give complete messages in only a few words, thus saving time for trying to clarify simple things." 

"Sounds pretty simple to me I guess," affirmed Joe. 

"Well actually it isn't," said Jun in a straightforward manner, "He just put it in Laymen's for you to understand." Izzy blushed for the second time that day. 

"Well, uh – lets see how Tentomon and Gomamon are doing with those cookies!" The three adults, the little girl, and two rookie digimon made their way to the living room. Joe ushered Jun to the recliner where she could be most comfortable given her current state while Izzy and himself made their way to the couch. Only Isabelle remained standing. 

"Honey you can sit down with us if you want," began Jun. 

"I was actually wondering . . ." started the young girl.

"Jeremy is in his room," replied Joe motioning to the stairs. Isabelle gave a quick nod, took Demi-Veemon off her head and settled her in her mother's lap, and made her way to the staircase.

"Hey Tentomon!" shouted Izzy, "How about bringing some of those cookies for the rest of us to eat?" 

"What am I a Butlermon?" called the bug like digimon in return, but soon entered with the food, drinks, and Gomamon. The adults munched on the food and gave Jun permission to make requests for cravings. 

"Could you two bring me a Caesar salad with peanut-butter and jelly?" she asked.

"You like that too?" cried Tentomon in surprise. Everyone just gave him an odd look. "Er – I'll get that."

"Hmm, sounds good," muttered Gomamon to himself following the digimon back into the kitchen. 

"Funny," said Joe to Jun, "how you became partnered the same digimon as your brother." The woman nodded and stroked her digimon's head.

"Yeah it's nice though. It kind of reminds me how proud I was – am – of finding out Davis was a digi destined and then getting a digimon of my own. I felt really connected to him for a moment." She gave a happy sigh. "Even if he's a bit daft, but I love him. Besides he gave me a nephew!"

"And you gave him a niece as well as another niece and a nephew on the way ," reminded Izzy. Joe's eyes bugged out slightly.

"Twins?" he gasped. Jun blushed and rubbed her stomach. 

"They need a lot of room," she murmured. Joe looked over at Izzy. 

"You ready for midnight wake up calls?"

"It beats to walking around and getting nowhere." They all laughed and made chit-chat. Jun smiled, she felt through Joe and Izzy (of course) that she was really accepted in digi destined's circle. In the corner of her eye, Jun noticed a few boxes pushed in the corner. Joe noticed her gaze.

"Oh yeah," he said quietly, "Those are Cindy's." Jun gave him a sympathetic look.

"We're really sorry to hear about your divorce Joe," she said in soothing voice. Joe nodded with his eyes cast down.

"It's all for the best," reminded Izzy. "You two just have your own paths to follow."

"So when is the divorce going to be final?" asked Jun. 

"As soon as I finish up the rest of the paperwork and head over for the final hearing," replied Joe in an uneasy tone. "Custody battle for Jeremy is going to be tough, I know. But, thankfully Cody is my lawyer and I know he'll do whatever it takes." 

"This is his first big case Joe," spoke up Izzy, "He is somewhat fresh out of law school." Joe glanced at his friend with a smirk.

"Cody will do fine," he answered, "After all, he is the bearer of both our crests."

"A little bit like Izzy and little like Joe," summed up Jun quietly, "Scary."

"I believe Kari said the same thing," finished Joe. 

"Speaking of Kari," said Jun, "How's the kid doing? I mean, she was the cutie that stole my lil' bro's heart for a time."

"Not good," responded Joe glumly, "Unfortunately, like her brother, she is having problems with matters of the heart." 

"Didn't take the news of TK's engagement well, did she?" said Izzy. Joe nodded. "Those Ishida boys . . ." The two men sat in silence in deep thought. Something needed to be said or got off their chests, according to Jun's women intuition. 

"Well," said Jun, "I am going to check up on my salad. I bet Tentomon ate half of it already." With out another word she picked up Demi-Veemon and walked off towards the kitchen. 

"Damn," muttered Izzy with a small smile, "She can read me like a book." He looked over at Joe, still plastered with a grim look. Izzy gave an annoyed sigh. "Joe what's with you lately?" Joe sat up, perplexed by the sudden third degree. 

"I'm sorry Izzy," snapped Joe in an agitated voice, "If there's something more that you're searching for in my life besides my failed marriage, then be my guest to look!"

"I'm just trying to find the reason for your with drawl," Izzy retaliated. "You are hardly seen out of the clinic . . . it's almost you're trying to fade away. Even Gomamon says you're acting snappish . . . more so than usual he claims."

"I think my allergies are acting up," grumbled Joe searching for his inhaler. He shifted in the couch pulling miscellaneous items out of his pockets. With all the junk came Mimi's picture too lying face up on the couch. Joe frantically reached for it, but Izzy grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What's this?" the red head questioned. 

"I – I – nothing!" defended Joe. Izzy snatched the photo and examined it. 

"Feeling nostalgic?" said Izzy skeptically eyeing the blue haired man.

"Well – er," fumbled Joe.

"I highly doubt it." Izzy hummed softly. "Poor girl. You threw for a loop you know."

"I know." Joe grabbed the photo back. "Hey! I was heart broken too you know!"

"I knew," said Izzy in a low voice, "Too bad she didn't."

"I was never good at romance," grumbled Joe covering his face in his hands. "Med school – sure, saving the world – ok, asking a girl on a date – never!" He sat up. "It was pretty much Cindy being dominant through our marriage. I just bought the ring." Izzy smiled and leaned back on the cushions.

"Yeah, Jun asked me out on our first date, but I popped the question."

"Via online?" smiled Joe.

"Is there any other way?" Izzy chuckled. He became serious. "Ready to talk?" 

"Shut up," rebuked Joe as he chucked a pillow at his friend. 

"Ok! Ok!" cried Izzy defending himself. "I won't ask!" Joe sighed and rubbed his temple. He abruptly got up and walked away from the couch.

"Joe," said Izzy softly, "I know you're feeling something and I like to understand the problem. You usually aren't the type to shut the world out – that's Matt's department. Normally, I can relate to you, but right now . . . I'm feeling very alienated." Joe's ears picked up his friend's last phrase. _Alienated? Izzy? He used to absorb himself in the computer, concentrating only on his search for knowledge. He wants to know my problems and help me through them. _Joe closed his eyes. _I'm responsible for pulling him in my complicated life, he was merely fulfilling a request by coming here. He's my friend and I'm responsible for that. _Suddenly a white light glowed briefly from Joe's chest. A faint image of his crest showed through his sweatshirt. 

"Alright," Joe said, "I'm ready to tell you." Izzy nodded. "I've been . . . in a way . . . pushing the digital world a way from me these past years." Izzy made no comments. "I suppose it started after the merge, everyone got a digimon! I didn't feel – well – special anymore. The digiworld was a place I, out of millions of people, had been accepted. _I_ was destined for a role in another world. Even if the place freaked me out for a while, I adjusted . . . for the most part."

"I know what you mean," sighed Izzy, "The digiworld was a place I had real friends, and my knowledge had the power to unlock doors. Under the Professor's guidance in Kyoto, I feel like I'm part of a team again and that my knowledge is once again an asset!" 

"Yes exactly!" agreed Joe. He softened. "But I struggled to break a way from that. I wanted to be successful with out the digital world. I became a doctor – like I was instructed to be and . . . I married someone who would be a surefire bet of not being connected to the adventures – the memories. Cindy has no idea what it's like to fight a war . . ." 

"But you're missing out on what you can gain from each other! Someone who can relate to you!" argued Izzy.

"Cindy is a doctor too," said Joe quietly. "That was a good enough relation for me."

"Was it good enough for Jeremy?" asked Izzy with intent. Joe thought for a moment.

"No," he finally answered. "No, it wasn't. I want my son to learn something through me and that means the digital world. In the end I returned to it by setting up the clinic. Cindy saw it as a bonus for the economy, not the deeper meaning. I guess that's what finally did our marriage in . . . she just didn't understand." Joe got up again and dumped out the contents of the boxes on to the floor. "She can pack her own damn stuff." Izzy chuckled. 

"Anything else you would like to get off your chest?" Joe sighed.

"I'm good . . . for now." He looked over at his long time friend and blushed slightly. "Izzy – I . . ." Izzy held up a hand.

"You don't need to say anything." Joe nodded with a grin.

"Fair enough."

"One last question though," asked Izzy. Joe nodded for him to continue. "What are you going to do about Mimi?" 

"I don't know . . . she's in her own world now. You know we keep in contact of course, but I can't interfere. Besides, I'm too old now."

"Thirty-one is not old."

"You're one to talk, you're twenty-six." Joe smirked. "Four more years . . . " he taunted. Izzy groaned.

"Don't remind me!" 

"I could give you some medication for your arthritis . . ." 

"And I could download a nasty virus into your computer." Joe shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, uh – or sinks mine." Izzy clutched his stomach.

"I hate boats . . . I get sea sick entirely too easy."

"Me too." The two friends looked at each other and laughed. They knew one another too well, but it was great. Suddenly a painful moan came from the kitchen as well as the sound of broken glass hitting the tile. 

"Jun!" shouted Izzy sprinting towards the kitchen with Joe not to far behind him. The men found the woman clutching onto the edge of the counter top and the bowl of Caesar salad splattered next to her. Tentomon was flying near Jun trying to comfort her while Gomamon just looked on with a worried gaze. Demi-Veemon was becoming tearful. 

"Jun! What's wrong?" cried Izzy. Jun clutched her stomach. 

"I'm fine . . it's just . . ." she cried out in pain again. Izzy latched onto his wife and offered his arms for support. 

"Joe . . . isn't early for her contractions to be starting?" asked Izzy with a hint of panic in his voice. 

"I did say any day now," affirmed Joe taking his role as the doctor. "I believe her water broke too." 

"Oh god," moaned Izzy. Joe patted him on the back.

"Hey, you've been through this before, you'll be fine! Now lets get her to the hospital!" The three adults and digimon moved quickly to Joe's car, piling in and speeding off in a hurry that they forgot one thing . . .

"Mom," called a young girl's voice from the top of the staircase.

"Father?" came a boy's voice. 

"Uncle Koushirou? Uncle Joe? Auntee Juuuuuunnnnn?" came the voices of two digimon. 

"Oh no!" panicked Jeremy in a familiar style, "The left us! Alone! By ourselves! What are we going to do with out adult supervision?!" Isabelle gave a small mischievous grin.

"I think I know . . . " was all she said and Jeremy knew he was doomed. 

*****

"You what?!" screamed out Davis' voice through the complex. Tai winced and clutched his head. It was still entirely too early too have any form of a real conversation. 

"I called Matt," restated Tai for the fifth time now. 

"You were drunk!!" reminded Davis pointing an accusing finger at the brown haired man. "You were drunk! You were depressed – and –and drunk!" Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you established that . . ." he muttered. 

"You can't just call up people randomly after not speaking to them for a year!"

"Matt called me first!" insisted Tai. Davis rolled his eyes.

"So what? You were the one who cut them off Tai." Tai growled slightly. 

"I'm sorry if I didn't know the rules. What's the big deal anyway?" Davis sighed.

"Who do you think comforted them? I hate seeing everyone in a wreck Tai. It's just who I am. I'm just the let it all out kind of guy. I can suffer, but I can't stand watching my friends so hurt . . . by you! The one person who should have been the guy to brave the bridge instead of blowing it up!" Davis collapsed in a chair. Tai folded his arms crossly.

"Well I just called ok?" he sniped, "It was a pretty short, drunk message. I don't plan on going over there if that makes you happy." Davis sat up.

"Oh you don't do you?" Tai's eyes widened. "You are going over to his house Tai! Tonight!"

"What?!" Tai sputtered. "But it's across town . . ." He stopped. There was no use arguing with Davis.

"Stubborn," grumbled Tai.

"I wouldn't talk," scolded Davis. 

"I'll think about," said Tai softly. 

"I hope so." Davis stood up. "I should get going. I did promise to take David out to lunch and a movie." He called to his son. "Is ramen ok?"

"Ewwwwwwww!" whined a voice. "Ramen! Not again! Daaaaddd, we eat that aaaaalllll the time!" Davis chuckled. 

"He does that aaaaallllll the time," he mimicked. 

"I don't blame him!" joked Tai punching Davis lightly in the arm. 

"Whatever!" Tai escorted him and David to the door. "Take care Tai!" Davis scooped his son into his arms. 

"Thanks for the food!" cheered Demi-Veemon, "It was delishious!" 

"Bye Taichi," said David shyly. 

"Make your dad proud kiddo," said Tai tapping the boy's goggles. David eagerly nodded. The father and son left with smiles on their faces. They had seen their hero, it had been a great day. 

Tai returned to his living room and pulled his robe tighter. He picked up the trashcan that contained the remains of his stomach and poured it into a garbage bag. Agumon gave a toothy grin at his long time partner.

"Cleaning Tai?" he asked skeptically. 

"Can it and help me straighten this dump up," said Tai with the famous Kamiya grin. 

"Of course master!" joked Agumon twirling his claw up in the air and mock bowing. The two worked in silence for a few minutes shoving trash out of sight and flipping the cushions over to the "clean side". 

"You really called Matt last night?" asked Agumon seriously. 

"I did," affirmed Tai. "I did and I was drunk as Davis pointed out again and again and again. But, if I can remember through this killer hangover, I got the machine." He clasped his head in his hands. "Should I really go over tonight?" Agumon shrugged as Tai let out frustrated groan. 

"I can't decide like this!" He pounded his fist against the wall. "Davis is right! It's been too long!"

"Hey!" shouted Agumon snapping Tai out of his breakdown. "You've never called it quits before! Why does it matter now? Huh? Answer me Tai."

"I don't know," mumbled Tai, "Because . . . because," he struggled to speak his mind. "Because it has to do with Sora." His eyes briefly watered. "Sora was my other half. She knew me so well. Even though I was such a blockhead for not realizing what she really meant to me sooner . . . Sora looked past that and saw me with new potential. That's Sora, always finding the love. I feel empty with out her."

"But she tried helping you find a second chance for love," said Agumon gently. Tai narrowed his eyes.

"It was pity Agumon, pity because she knew how hurt I really was. She knew I needed someone and even though I wanted that someone to be her, Sora wanted to find someone for me to fill those shoes." He lowered his head. "I made an ass out myself at their wedding." Agumon sadly had to agree. 

"They forgave you."

"I can't forgive myself . . . she doesn't need me." Tai stopped himself. "But Matt does . . ." he said slowly. His thoughts went to the blonde boy. He depended on Matt's opinions and needed to argue with him. He trusted Matt through thick and thin and felt in a way they needed each other. Sora was his first love, but Matt was . . . 

"Matt," Tai said in a soft voice. He ran to the door and snatched his coat while quickly tossing off his robe. 

"Where are you going?" shouted Agumon. 

"I'm going to see them Agumon!" cried Tai, his eyes sparkling with life. "I need to fix this!"

And with that he ran out the door. 

*****

**__**

Prologue for the next chapter. . . 

"Kari," gasped Yolei. "I've never expected you to come to Paris. It's a surprise!" The purpled haired woman laughed as Kari smiled uneasily. "What are you trying to do . . . steal my thunder?"

"No of course not Yolei!" Yolei just put her hands on her hips.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." She pulled Kari into a hug. "I'm just really glad you're here . . " she finished softly. Kari pushed Yolei away with a reassuring smile. 

"It worked out ok, didn't it. Ken will find those terrorists in no time." Kari lowered her voice. "It bothers me so much that people are willing to risk the lives of others to make a point. I can't believe there are groups that want to stop the merge! Shouldn't the idea of two worlds combining be a beautiful thing?" Her eyes were full of sorrow. "You know, that was what Malo Myotismon showed me . . " Yolei nodded.

"I figured your deepest desire would be unselfish . . . like you Kari . . you truly bear the Crest of Light well. Your light is for everyone." Kari lowered her head in shame.

"My light isn't for everyone," she said in a troubling tone startling Yolei. "I came on your flight for selfish reasons." Kari turned her back to Yolei. "I take that you heard about TK and Catherine's engagement." 

"Yes, of course," answered Yolei becoming confused, "He asked me to be a bridesmaid, but Kari I don't understand what this has to do with you being in Paris?"

"It makes perfect sense," said Kari in a steady tone. "I'm here to break up their engagement." 

"What?!" gaped Yolei.

"I'm still in love with Takeru Takaishi." 

*****

****

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long, but I promise the next part will be up quicker! Ok . . . some quickie notes.

One sided Takari will be on the menu for the next chapter. Also some history of Tai's other love (not Sora or Matt). Life is getting complicated for everyone. 

Isabelle and Jeremy are going to uncover something very important that will effect the children of both batches of chosen. 

Ok, that about wraps things up. A lot more to come and some couples might change. And I like Junshirou! In my little world I haven't paired Izzy up with anyone and I like Jun so . . I think it works. My opinion that's all. I still need some creative flair in a story that's based on so much cannon. 

A cookie to anyone who can tell me where I got two of Izzy's daughter's words from!

Thanks!


End file.
